


Perfectly Enjoyable

by KittieHill



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Established Relationship, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Top John Watson, reuploaded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The case had been tough with both men risking their health for the sake of solving the crime before rushing home in giggles to fall through the door of Baker Street and immediately unleashing their passion onto one another, their breathing and gasps echoing around the hallway until Mrs Hudson poked her head out holding a fire poker assuming that she was being burgled. Her shrill shriek startling both men to jump apart and look sheepish at their landlady who tutted and shooed them up to their own flat with giggled words of “not as young as I used to be, dears.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Enjoyable

**Author's Note:**

> I've bought a new laptop and realised that I had this story written. I had posted it before but I've had a quick edit and change so I'm posting again. 
> 
> Not beta'd.

John has to admit; Sherlock looks fucking delicious like this.

The younger man is lying on his back on the plush mattress, the expensive Egyptian cotton sheets damp and creased around his body as he grips the pillows tightly. The soft sheen of sweat covering his pale creamy skin reflects the light from the bedside lamp and illuminates every flawed pore and surprisingly light hair follicle which litter the thin body.

John is laid half covering his lover; his arms underneath the detective’s shoulders to cup his neck whilst the other hand strokes a thumb over the prominent cheekbones which are flushed red with desperation and arousal. John is slightly on his side, his legs entwined with Sherlock’s own as they kiss again and again, their tongues meeting for a seductive dance with one another as they pant and breathe against the other's lips. Sherlock is shivering lightly, goosebumps flushing across his skin; John had asked if he was cold but the younger man had hummed and shook his head leaving John aware just how desperately aroused his lover is.

Months of planning had resulted in this final step; weeks of discussions and soft caresses, frenzied blowjobs and slow, teasing handjobs leading to this ultimate gesture of love and adoration between the two men. The loss of Sherlock’s virginity.

The detective had insisted that he wasn’t bothered; he had no romantic notions of his first time being penetrated as anything but another pleasurable yet predictable step in their relationship. He didn’t want a fuss, didn’t want candles, rose petals or romantic music playlists. He just wanted to experience the final piece of the puzzle.

John had refused to rush the blossoming of their relationship; moving at a glacial pace which had almost driven Sherlock mad with desire and had the detective on edge, desperately trying hard not to hump John’s leg like a dog.

The case had been tough with both men risking their health for the sake of solving the crime before rushing home in giggles to fall through the door of Baker Street and immediately unleashing their passion onto one another, their breathing and gasps echoing around the hallway until Mrs Hudson poked her head out holding a fire poker assuming that she was being burgled. Her shrill shriek startling both men to jump apart and look sheepish at their landlady who tutted and shooed them up to their own flat with giggled words of “not as young as I used to be, dears.”

John had immediately steered Sherlock to his bedroom; stripping them both as they walked towards the larger bed until they stood naked and aroused facing one another. Sherlock’s hands cupping John’s face as they kissed lazily and softly, John’s much smaller but manlier hands pressed against the curve of Sherlock’s hip as they teased one another with lips and tongues before falling onto the bed. Sherlock lay on his back with John stroking his fingertips over the soft and warm skin of Sherlock’s stomach.

“Are you ready?” John whispered, his eyes black with lust and emotion as he looked down at the man he loved.

Sherlock nodded and held onto John’s hand, bringing it up to his lips and pressing a kiss to the palm. The gesture expressed everything Sherlock wanted to tell John but could never say

_I adore you. You complete me. I would die for you, I would kill for you. I need you_

John moved to cup Sherlock’s jawline and placed soft and tender kisses down the long, pale skin of Sherlock’s neck. His lips continued a path to the sensitive buds of his lover’s nipples which hardened under his lips and teeth as he nipped and sucked at the flesh, his hands creating soft trails up and down Sherlock’s torso as he moved further towards the hardness between Sherlock’s legs.

The detective’s mind palace was becoming grey and dull; blending into white noise as John turned off his constant thinking. Sherlock attempted to gauge the temperature, the time according to the setting sun shining through his window, the type of pastry which Mrs Hudson was baking below, but he could only think of two words _John_ and _more._

John reached the joint of thigh and groin and ran his tongue along the silky skin tasting sweat and Sherlock’s own taste; the spicy yet sweet tang of every atom which formed Sherlock’s being. John entwined their fingers together with his spare hand whilst his dominant one stroked the slightly downy hair which covered Sherlock’s thighs and legs. He could tell the detective was almost out of his mind with desire and desperation but John continuing his teasing, kissing along the soft skin until his nose brushed teasingly against the wrinkled skin of Sherlock’s bollocks before he moved away, depriving Sherlock of the sensations he craved so badly.

If Sherlock wasn’t a stronger man he would be begging and pleading for mercy now; he hadn’t begged in Serbia when the torturer's whips were slapping against his skin, didn’t beg in Egypt when he had been held hostage but for John Watson, Sherlock would have begged.

John looked up at the face of his lover; Sherlock was flushed pink and sweating, his eyes closed tightly and his spare hand resting against his reddened throat as he panted and groaned for more sensation. John relented and nuzzled his lips against the steel hard shaft beneath him, tasting the free-flowing precum already leaking wantonly over Sherlock’s length. Sherlock groaned and moved his hand to grasp the bedding as John took him into his mouth an inch at a time, sucking and caressing the burning hot skin with his tongue until he could feel the spongy head becoming tighter and the shaft becoming harder.

“Ah ah” John mumbled and pressed his fingers to the base of Sherlock’s cock, stopping his orgasm in its wake as he kissed along Sherlock’s lower stomach ‘not yet’

“Please John.” Sherlock groaned, his eyes rolling back at the denial.

“Soon, when I’m inside you.” John soothed as he moved his thumb to stroke over Sherlock’s cheekbones.

Sherlock’s breath hitched but he nodded as he felt John move to the bedside table and take out the small bottle of lubricant they had bought especially; John had insisted that he didn’t want Sherlock’s first time to be with medical grade lube he had stolen from the clinic ( _a fact which confused Sherlock, he couldn’t understand the difference between a bought bottle and a stolen sachet and insisted on experimenting when it was over)_

John was thankful they had bought a pump top bottle as he used his dominant hand to press down without untangling his fingers from Sherlock’s. The doctor had realised early on in their sexual experimentation that Sherlock needed something to feel grounded to, without John holding his hand; the detective became overwhelmed and panicked. John continued to stroke his thumb over Sherlock’s knuckle as he moved his other hand between Sherlock’s legs,

“Spread them slightly,” John whispered into the semi-darkness of the room, watching as Sherlock followed his instruction without argument.

John spread the lube across his fingers and slowly and gently inserted one finger inside the warm, wet heat of Sherlock’s hole. The pair had indulged in anal play in the lead up to the grand gesture but John had never felt so happy to be inside his lover as he was now; he stroked his fingers around the sensitive walls inside Sherlock and smiled when Sherlock hiccuped a gasp of pleasure from his prostate being prodded by John’s thick and talented finger. The doctor gently caressed the bundle of nerves but ensured he didn’t overstimulate his lover as he thrust himself in and out slowly, pulling out to add more lube and a second digit and repeating the process until Sherlock was full with three of John’s fingers.

Sherlock opened his eyes and looked down at John; his John, the man he loved with his entire heart looking up at him with an almost worshipping devotion that it momentarily made Sherlock want to cry. So many confusing emotions were being brought to the surface by John’s fingers scissoring him open to prepare him for their first time, his first time.

“Okay?” John asked tenderly as he squeezed Sherlock’s hand and looked up lovingly “You can still say no”

“Please John” Sherlock whimpered, his voice gravelly and rough as he forced the words from his lips “make love to me.”

John flushed pink from his cheeks to the tips of his ears as he nodded and removed his fingers from Sherlock’s entrance. He reached for a condom only to be stopped by Sherlock who shook his head,

“Want to feel you…” Sherlock grumbled as he focused his clear, pale eyes onto his lover.

John nodded and realised he would need to remove his hand from Sherlock’s grip for a moment; he squeezed gently on Sherlock’s fingers before moving away and grabbing the lube, ignoring the squeak of disappointment when their fingers were apart. John smiled down at his lover and shushed him softly before positioning himself between the V of Sherlock’s legs. He lifted one of Sherlock’s endlessly long legs over his good shoulder and inhaled shakily as he slicked himself up with copious amounts of lube and pressed his cock against Sherlock’s hole. The younger man whimpered and clamped his eyes shut nervously, his whole body tensing and shivering with anticipation,

“Relax love” John soothed, stroking his dry hand up and down Sherlock’s leg and side “I won’t hurt you.”

Sherlock nodded and concentrated on his breathing until he felt able to continue without panicking; John smiled and moved until he was braced on his good arm beside Sherlock’s face, their lips meeting for a sensual and soothing kiss as John slowly and as delicately as possible pushed himself into Sherlock’s heat for the first time.

Sherlock arched his back and gasped at the sharp burn which flooded his lower half and shot up his spine into his brain; the pain causing his eyes to open wide and grip John’s arm tightly as the doctor slowly pushed more of himself inside Sherlock until the younger man thought he was going to be ripped in two,

“John” he chanted with a wince “hurts”

“Shhh love.” John soothed, his other hand now dry from lube stroking through Sherlock’s curls as he stilled his lower body “deep breaths”

Sherlock scrunched up his eyes once more and focussed on his breathing until the burn went away only to be replaced by a strange ache; Sherlock moved his hand to grasp onto John’s shoulder whilst the other tightened into the bedding again “I think… you can move.”

John lingered for a moment until Sherlock was relaxed and then began to pull out of the stretched hole; he listened for any tell-tale signs of Sherlock being in pain but found only the occasional whimper when John brushed against his prostate as he pushed in and pulled out, setting up a slow and deliberate rhythm. Sherlock’s hand was trembling now, desperately holding onto John’s sweaty skin as he experienced his lover being inside him for the first time, his cock which had softened slightly with the burning pain of stretching was now fully hard once more and being rubbed between Sherlock and John’s sweaty stomachs, their skin massaging the sensitive head until Sherlock could feel himself climbing to his peak.

“I can’t… believe… I’m inside you…” John moaned as he lowered himself beside Sherlock’s ear, grabbing the detective’s clenched hand from the sweaty sheets and entwining their fingers together, “You are amazing”

“John” Sherlock gasped as he wrapped his leg around John’s waist and gasped loudly when John prodded his prostate perfectly, causing a spurt of precum to flow between their slippy bodies.

“That’s it, love” John soothed, moving down to catch Sherlock’s lips on his own as his hips picked up a faster rhythm. John licked his way into Sherlock’s mouth and allowed his tongue to glide over Sherlock’s tongue until the pair were snogging passionately and whimpering into one another, swallowing each groan to store away.

John continued to kiss Sherlock whilst they held hands and rutted wildly, Sherlock could feel his orgasm building from his toes to the tip of his head. Every synapse in his body singing loudly with blissful pleasure as electricity flooded his veins and shut off his brain completely; Sherlock could only pant and mumble against John’s lips that he was close, that he loved John and that they were soulmates as well as other comments he couldn’t or wouldn’t remember in the future. The part of his brain which stored his sentimental feelings had been burst open and Sherlock could feel the heat fizzling around his body until they left his mouth in a desperate flurry.

John could feel his own orgasm approaching but he desperately wanted Sherlock to cum first; he wanted to feel the younger man come apart at the seams from beneath him. He selfishly wanted to know that he was the only person who had, could and would ever have the world’s only consulting detective in this flustered and pleasure addled state. Flicking his hips harder he used his stomach to grind against Sherlock’s cock, feeling it tighten and thicken momentarily before Sherlock was coming with a scream which bounced around the walls of Baker Street. The younger man arched his back and his eyes rolled into his head as he coated their stomachs with his sticky ejaculate, his mind clicking offline as ribbon after ribbon of cum slicked their bodies.

John groaned against Sherlock’s lips and shakily thrust a final time before he was coming harder than he had ever imagined; pleasure radiated from his spine to his brain as he flooded Sherlock’s inside with his essence. The detective groaned once more as he felt the bloom of warmth pulse inside him as John came deep with a growl and a low groan; time seemed to stop as the pair nuzzled and kissed one another softly, whispering endearments and declarations of love even as they both shuddered and shivered with exhaustion.

Sherlock blinked back tears as John stroked through his curls softly and smiled, the special John Watson smile which was only for Sherlock’s eyes ensured that Sherlock felt safe and secure, wrapped in John’s arms he allowed the tears to stream down his cheeks as he was emotionally overwhelmed with the significance of the moment.

“Hey, you okay?” John whispered, his nose rubbing against Sherlock’s tear-stained cheek.

“Yes…No…I don’t know” Sherlock admitted,

“Did I hurt you?” John panicked, attempting to move quickly to assess the damage,

“God no” Sherlock smiled weakly “I just… I’m… I love you so much”

John felt his heartbeat increase and his stomach flutter wildly as he kissed his lover softly. Sherlock didn’t say the three words very often but when he did, John felt like a giddy teenager all over again;

“I love you too” John whispered, choking back his own emotion as he wiped away the tears from Sherlock’s cheeks.

John felt himself softening inside Sherlock and decided he needed to move; lifting himself carefully onto his arms he gently pulled out of Sherlock’s body and ran his fingers around the hole, feeling the slick cum slipping out and checking for tears or injury. Finding none he swiftly grabbed the towel which had been left by the bed and placed it under Sherlock’s bum before curling up beside his love and pulling Sherlock onto his still slightly sticky and sweaty chest.

“That was perfectly enjoyable,” Sherlock whispered into the warmth of John’s chest.

“I agree” John smiled,

“Next time, we need to experiment with positions and timing, perhaps even video it for further analysis” Sherlock insisted as his mind became clearer and more focused.

“Hmm” John laughed as he kissed Sherlock’s head “go to sleep, you daft git”

Sherlock rolled his eyes knowing that John couldn’t see him but smiled as he cuddled closer to his blogger. The nightmares didn’t come that night, or any night after.


End file.
